To Help a Friend
by pisces317
Summary: Castle is injured during a shoot out and Kate does everything she can to help her friend while he recovers. Castle Whump. First Castle fic ever - please R&R! On Indefinite Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** To Help a Friend

**Summary:** Castle is injured during a shoot out and Kate does everything she can to help her friend while he recovers.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just borrowing and toying with.

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of. It's not really set during any specific time-line. Montgomery is still alive and that's about it.

**Author's Note:** I got the urge to write a Castle fic and this is what came out. Please review and tell me what you think. It's my first Castle fic EVER and I did my best to keep everyone IC while still getting their feeling across.

* * *

><p>"All clear!" The same two words spoken by four different people echoed through the rundown, ragged abandoned warehouse Detective Kate Beckett and company was currently traveling through, their guns held before them protectively and aggressively while their Kevlar vests covered their torsos. Morning September sunlight shone brightly through the torn curtains on the east side of the building creating shadows that made one think someone was there when they actually weren't. Booted feet pounded upon the wooden floor as more members of the 12th precinct flooded the warehouse, securing the first floor and slowly ascending the stairs where Ryan, Esposito, Beckett, Hansen, and Castle were currently roaming.<p>

Beckett's green eyes scanned each room individually, looking for their assailant. They had originally come to check it out, not really expecting to find anyone but hoping to none the less. The Captain hadn't been willing to discount the possibility of the place being totally abandoned and therefore ordered Ryan, Esposito, Hansen and ten other officers to accompany her and Castle to provide back up. She hadn't thought it was necessary but when her and Castle had exited the car and started striding forward to the door, shots soared through the air, striking the dirt at their feet, the several abandoned cars, sending shards of glass flying about wildly giving Castle a fairly deep cut across his smooth check just above his unnaturally high but attractive cheekbone, and managing to graze her arm. Castle had all but panicked when he'd seen the blood trailing from her arm and staining her light green sweater red but she'd quickly assured him, and Ryan and Esposito, that she was fine.

They'd all run into the abandoned building after that, storming the place with angry cries of, "NYPD get down on the ground!" echoing throughout the empty rooms. No one shot at a police officer and got away, not if they had a say in it. She turned to her right, checking the next available room for signs of life while the others continued passed her heading towards the open warehouse space in front of them.

Movement to her left caused Kate to pivot, spinning her gun onto the armed man that currently stood in front of the five of them, determination and desperation in his eyes. Kate knew from experience that that wasn't a good combination. Desperation alone made any person with a gun dangerous, liable to shoot from fear or lack of hope but determination meant the man wasn't going to go down without a fight and if he managed to take a few cops down with him, so be it.

The 9mm in his hand swung, making each and every person on the second floor jumpy as the weapon was aimed at one of them or someone they cared about and only their training kept their nerves in check. Kate's heart was beating frantically, the muscle working hard as adrenaline flooded her system, a new wave of them constantly crashing into her body every time the gun was aimed at the inexperienced Castle. She knew that he was a VERY good shot and that he'd been in plenty of situations like this with her but each time it made her nervous for him – what if he got shot? How would she explain that to Martha and Alexis?

"Jude, man, what's goin on?" came a fairly baked voice from the room off the to the gunman's right. A tall, skinny man came out of the room, holding his own 9mm in his left hand, the weapon blending in with the baggy jeans that barely stayed on bony hips. His rag-mop hair hung over his face, the long bangs hiding his eyes from the cops.

"Nothin man, just shoot!" 'Jude' commanded instantly raising his gun at the group and firing off two bullets before the detectives returned fire, shooting 'Jude' dead and injuring the other.

Beckett and Esposito ran to the two downed men, disarming them with a kick of their feet and keeping their own weapons trained on the bodies until their pulses could be checked. Kate blew out a breath when she received no pulse at her fingertips and looked at Esposito who nodded but gravely. He quickly opened his phone and called for an ambulance as she continued to darkly stare at dead man beneath her. No matter what the circumstances, Kate Beckett HATED having to kill; she'd become a cop to help save lives, not take them and every life she was forced to take in order to save many more still crushed her, adding its name to her very lengthy list of people she couldn't save.

"Castle, you alright man?" Ryan's voice asked, drawing their attention from the men on the ground to the one who was painfully easing his body against the dirty, paint-peeling wall with a grimace set in his handsome features.

Castle gave a slow, concentrated nod. "Yeah, I think so," he wheezed painfully, his chest feeling like it was on fire with every breath he made. "Man that hurts!" He brought his hand to the right side of his chest, drawing everyone's attention to the bullet hole that lay just above the letter 'W' in 'WRITER'. A gasp came out of his mouth as he bent his left leg and a surprised, pained, "Ow!" resounded throughout the small hall at the loud yell. His left hand clenched hold of his thigh and tears welled in his enticing blue eyes.

At his cry of pain, Beckett immediately abandoned the dead shooter and ran over to her partner. She knelt down, trying to stamp down on the fear and panic welling within her as she examined him. Her eyes automatically went to the bullet hole and, without telling Castle what she was doing, she loosened his vest, slipped it off then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled up the undershirt. Deep purple and green bruising covered his right side, just below his pectoral muscle, making her wince with the severity of it. There was no doubt in her mind that the writer had at least two broken ribs, if not more.

"Castle stay still, you probably have a couple broken ribs and we don't want you puncturing a lung in an effort to see the pretty colors," she instructed when he tried to move in an attempt to see the damage. Her tone was scolding but her touch was gentle as she ran her hand over his side, pressing on each individual rib. Castle groaned underneath her touch but she didn't desist, her mind desperate to know how badly he was injured before her conscience would let her be.

"Beckett," Ryan's voice interjected. There was a tone in his voice that unnerved her, making her immediately abandon her examination in order to make eye contact with the young Irishman. He motioned his head towards Castle's left leg and her eyes automatically followed, her heart dropping into her stomach at the fairly medium pool of dark crimson blood gathering underneath his calf.

"How far is that ambulance?" she called as she looked for something to stem the flow of blood, absently hearing Esposito's answer of, "Two minutes out.". Upon finding nothing suitable, Kate did the only thing she could think of and stripped her sweater off (it was already ruined from her own blood anyways) and folded it so it made a decent sized, rectangular bandage. "Castle," she called, drawing the pained eyes to hers, "I'm going to have to put pressure on the wound to try to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry but it's going to hurt, a lot." He gave a nod, a solitary tear straggling down his face with the motion.

Red stained her hands, painfully standing out against the pale ivory of her skin as she gently felt around the back of his leg for an exit wound. She lifted his leg once she found it and placed her sweater under it. Once the exit wound was lying on top of cotton, she wrapped the garment around this leg, tying it tightly over the entry wound. Her heart gave a painful jump and tears formed in her own eyes, glossing over her green eyes like a thin sheet of ice, when she heard his pained but short scream.

"Gah-ha that hurts," Castle announced through ground teeth. He panted painfully through the fire that seared throughout his leg, setting his nerves on fire, impatiently waiting for it to calm to a stinging burn so he could breath normally again. His chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it while someone forced it into an extremely tight corset while another person filled his lungs with water, sending little rivulets of the liquid through his bronchial tubes. Pain accompanied every breath he drew in, stabbing his side with a sharp, multi-bladed sword, and wheezing whistled through the silent space, ragged and horrible sounding making all wince in sympathy.

"I know, just hang one, the ambulance is almost here," Kate encouraged frowning at how quickly his blood was seeping through the thick fabric of her sweater. The sound of sirens reached her ears and she blew out an explosively relieved breath, grateful to let paramedics with access to pain killers take over.

"What have we got?" the first paramedic asked upon entering.

"White male, early 40's, GSW to the left calf and at least two broken ribs," Beckett informed clinically thanks to years of practice. She looked over where the other injured man lay, unmoving and looked to Esposito who ran over, bent down, checked his pulse and gave a sad shake of his head. With a sigh, she moved off to the side, her eyes never leaving her partner, watching the paramedics like an overprotective mother as she ordered Esposito to call the morgue and arrange a transport then track down the men's identities and next of kin.

"Is there a freight elevator in the building? We need to get this man to the hospital ASAP. His bleeding has slowed but it's not stopped and he needs a transfusion sooner rather than later."

"There's one just around the corner," Ryan informed returning from the wide open room.

"Davies, go get the stretcher, IV, saline, oxygen, and pain medication," the first paramedic ordered, listing off all he'd need to keep the man stable.

Kate stood leaning against the wall, her thumb nail between her teeth. She watched as the two medics quickly worked to stabilize Castle then transport him upon the stretcher. They placed the fluids and clean air canister on the bed between his legs, leaning against his uninjured right leg to spare the heavily gauzed left. Blood was still seeping through the bandaging but thankfully it had slowed tremendously and Kate's frantic heart began to slow bit by bit.

Castle grimaced when they moved him but thankfully the pain medication, fed into his veins through the IV line, had dulled the pain enough to where it wasn't the raging fire that it had previously been. He reached out a hand for Beckett, grabbing her arm just above the wrist. "Call Alexis and Mother," he instructed, his words muffled by the oxygen mask.

Kate nodded, "I'll have Ryan go and pick them up."

"No, it has to be you," Castle argued, his voice weak from the strain his body had been put through. "It would be better coming from you. I'll be fine but Alexis will still worry," he paused to draw in a deep, wheezing painful breath, "she'll worry less with you than if someone from the precinct shows."

She stood back, stunned by just how much he and his family trusts her, watching as the paramedics loaded Castle into the back of the ambulance and headed for Mount Sinai. The wail of the vehicle broke her out of her reverie and she looked around to find Esposito and Ryan looking at her with concern and empathy in their eyes.

"Go back to the precinct, figure out who those men were and find their next of kin. I'm going to pick up Alexis at her school then grab Martha. I'll take them to the hospital and wait to hear how Castle's doing."

"Beckett," Esposito began but soon thought better of it and closed his mouth. The action didn't stop her from reading her friends, her family, as easily as she read Castle's books. They wanted to go to the hospital and wait to see how the other member of their family was doing as well but they didn't want to disobey their boss either.

"Guys he'll be alright until after you've ID'd those guys. He doesn't need all of us waiting for him to get out of surgery. I'll call you with updates when I get there." She knew that she was trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince the boys and for awhile it worked.

Ryan and Esposito nodded and walked back to their car, looking slightly downtrodden but their male pride refusing to show it. Rationally they both knew that Castle would eventually be okay, but gun shot wounds were tricky little blighters and can easily create enough damage to become serious. Granted the wound was in the leg but you never knew if you would heal quickly from those or require more in-depth physical therapy.

Kate watched the boys drive away then got into her own car, Castle's absence from the car hitting her like a stinging backhand and she turned her attention to driving, letting her mind wander. Like the boys, she knew that Castle would be okay but a part of her couldn't stop herself from worrying about the writer anyways. It surprised her just how much his pain hurt her. Sure any time one of her friends became injured, it hurt but not as much as the suffocating feeling she got when Castle had cried out; it had felt like all air had exited her lungs at the sound and her heart had been held between two iron hands, relentlessly squeezing until it bled. She'd felt his pain almost as if it had been her own and that was a new feeling for her.

Arriving outside Alexis' school, Beckett parked the car and got out, her heart growing heavier with every step closer to the school she took. Even though she wasn't coming to inform the young Castle girl that her father was dead or grievously injured, she was coming to tell her that he had been injured while he'd been following her around and that was a weight that wasn't sitting well in her stomach.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" a friendly, elderly woman greeted from within the outer office the Headmaster's office.

"Hi, yes, I'm Detective Kate Beckett," she flashed her badge, holding it steady and close for the woman to easily read, "I need to speak to Alexis Castle."

"Of course, is there something wrong?" The woman's pencil-thin eyebrows drew together in a worried frown as she looked up what class Alexis was currently in.

"I would rather discuss it with her first," Kate answered politely.

The woman gave an equally polite, if not a bit curt, nod and called the classroom, alerting the teacher that Alexis needed to report to the Headmaster's office immediately.

Despite her attempts to remain calm and collected, Kate began to pace as she waited for the ginger girl to enter. Her nerves, which had been hidden beneath her professionalism were now making themselves known again and she felt her heart begin to race again as sweat began to pool in uncomfortable places.

"Beckett, what are you doing her?" Alexis asked immediately beginning to worry once she spotted the Detective. "Has something happened? Is my dad okay?"

Kate stopped her pacing, listening as the girl asked each question in rapid-fire speed. She walked up to the young woman and folded her hands in front of her. "Alexis, your dad was shot this morning during investigating a building. He'll be okay but he's currently at Mount Sinai being prepped for surgery."

"Shot? How many times? Will he be alright?"

"I promise I will tell you everything but right now I think we should go and get your grandmother then go to the hospital. Is she at the loft?"

"No, Gram had an audition," Alexis answered in a daze.

"Okay, you can call her while I drive." Kate placed a hand on the small of the girl's back, gently ushering her out of the school. Thankfully she had thought of grabbing her things from the classroom when she'd been called so she was ready to go.

Kate listened silently as Alexis called her grandmother and told her about her father, tears of worry streaming down her face and her hand shaking with fear. Guilt stabbed her heart but she quickly pulled the arrow out and threw it aside. It wasn't her fault Castle had been shot; they all knew the risks every time they walked into that kind of a situation and Castle had been informed for hours, in detail what could happen but that didn't stop her heart from reminding her of the pain her partner was currently in when he should have been safe at home in his plush loft, writing his little books.

"Beckett?" Alexis asked. "Are you okay? Your arm looks like it's bleeding."

"Yeah, I'm fine, bullet grazed me, it's nothing." She waved off the unnecessary concern with an angry air. "Your dad was shot in the chest. Don't worry," she added hastily, "his vest stopped the bullet from doing too much damage but from what I could tell, it did leave him with a few broken ribs. The second shot entered through his calf. I don't know how extensive the damage is but I do know he'll be okay."

Alexis nodded, hearing and processing the information she was just given. Tears continued to stream down her beautiful face; tears of worry, tears of fear, and now tears of pain. She couldn't imagine the pain her dad was in and somehow she didn't think she wanted to. According to her, her dad shouldn't have to feel any amount of pain; she wasn't naïve enough to think he never hurt, sure, he got the occasional headache or stubbed toe but those were nothing compared to broken bones and gun shots – those were pains he should have to feel, ever.

Before either of them had realized it, they had arrived at the hospital. They gave one another wary looks before the exited the car and entered through the main doors of the hospital. Kate asked for information on Castle and was soon directed to a set of elevators and the fifth floor where the waiting room for surgical patients resided. With their hearts in their throats, the girls arrived in the waiting room to find a fiery-haired Martha pacing back and forth.

"Oh Kate, do you know what happened?" the older woman asked, coming up and enveloping her granddaughter into a massive, comforting hug.

Kate drew in a deep breath, doing her best to calm her racing heart and still her hands from fidgeting. "Why don't we sit down?"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it. It helps to let me know what I should keep doing and what I shouldn't. ;)**

* * *

><p>Office phones kept up their persistent ringing, bringing the only sound the surgical waiting room would hear. Most of the families there were too worried about their loved ones to do more than sit and hold each other's hands and those that weren't worried, or had no need to worry were lazily flipping through magazines, their eyes peering up to look at the door where the doctor would come out of or the clock every once in awhile before falling back onto the silky smooth pages full of things that no one really needed to know about.<p>

The room was almost as big as the bullpen but infinitely cleaner and slightly less New York in 1945 and more like a hospital set on a TV show. Rows of grayish green chairs lined the walls in a very long L shape with another couple set sitting in the middle. The fabric was a cross of leather and fabric so that every time someone moved the sound would echo loudly throughout and cause everyone's heads to turn in that person's direction. In front of all the chairs sat an ominous nurse's desk complete with two nurses sitting behind it, waiting patiently to help those with questions or to be at the beck and call of the doctor's should they need it. To the right of the desk was "the door" – the door that everyone's eyes were almost constantly glued to, the door where the surgeon would come from and give the family and/or friends updates, whether it be good or bad.

Kate, Martha and Alexis sat in a small group in the waiting room, three sets of eyes staring intently at the doors through which they expected the doctor to come at any moment. They sat in a corner of the room, Beckett sat on one side of the end table and Martha and Alexis sat on the other. Martha and Alexis held hands, trying to offer silent support while Kate sat with her hands clasped hanging limply just off her lap.

The Detective had finished explaining what had happened trying to remain as neutral as she could as she relayed the events of earlier that morning. She'd wanted nothing more than to pace the waiting room as she talked but she knew now wasn't the time to let loose her nerves, not while Martha and Alexis were nervous enough without her adding to it.

She'd finished her tale twenty minutes ago and now they were all waiting for news on their friend, father and son.

"The family of Richard Castle," a male voice called out calling attention to himself with ease in the silent room. The three women's heads popped up and they were instantly in front of him. "The surgery went well. No complications. There was more damage done than we had originally thought but we managed to get him patched up, there should be no lasting effects. He's being moved to his recovery room where we'll monitor him closely for a couple of days then, providing no complications arise, he'll be able to go home in a few days."

"Thank you doctor," Kate said when no one else replied. "Can we see him?"

"I'll have someone come and escort you to his room once we get him settled. The anesthesia's already beginning to wear off so he should be awake within the hour but he will still be quite sleepy because of the pain medication we are giving him."

"So he'll be okay?" Alexis asked, anxious for her father's welfare.

The doctor smiled down at the young girl, understanding and compassion shining brightly in his hazel-brown eyes. "He'll have to take it extremely easy for a couple of months but yes, he'll be perfectly fine." He waited for the news to sink in then he turned and looked at the nurse who sat behind the desk. "Maddie, could you please take these ladies to room 513? Richard Castle's room."

"Of course doctor," the young woman answered with a sympathetic smile. She stepped around the desk and came to stand in front of them as the doctor took his leave and disappeared back behind the doors. "This way please."

The Castle women immediately hopped to and followed obediently behind the nurse, both giving the other looks of relief and happiness. Kate hung back, hesitant to follow but figured that if for no other reason she should go to check on Castle and have an update for the boys. They walked through the quiet halls, listening to family members crying at their loved one's bedsides. Some were tears of happiness and relief, much like the ones Martha and Alexis were currently releasing, but others were tears of sadness, pain and hopelessness.

The hall seemed longer than it was. The florescent lights were giving off brighter lighting than natural sunlight creating an eerie shine over and upon them as they walked and before she knew it, Castle's room suddenly appeared. It occurred to Kate as she began to wonder how it was the room could sneak up on her that she had, once again, been walking on autopilot, following blindly behind the young professional as her thoughts wandered.

"He still needs to rest but you're welcome to stay with him until he's been released." The nurse opened the door, walking into the room and holding the door open from the inside, patiently waiting for the three women to enter.

Kate's breath hitched as she stifled a gasp at the sight of her partner, lying in the hospital bed looking so fragile. Richard Castle was not a fragile man; he was larger than life and twice as loud but this man was looked small and helpless. His head lolled to his right side, mouth slightly agape with drool hanging loosely out of it and his skin was pale as though his entire body had been drained of life and blood. Tired bruising surrounded his eyes making the sockets look sunken and dark, easily standing out against the stark white color of his face. The flimsy gown easily showed the deep bruising that had been colorfully painted on his right side by the bullet shattering against the Kevlar in his vest. His arms lay limply by his sides, his hands folded towards the underside of his forearms, fingers loosely spread out. There was a blanket covering his lower half but his left leg was carefully elevated on several cushions with gauze bandaging wrapped around the lower half of the limb, light pink staining the off-white fabric where the incision site is.

"Dad," Alexis called, though to whom no one actually knew, as she ran to her father's side, grabbing his limp right hand and taking it into her smaller two then sitting down by his side. Her action was protective, like a watch dog, but her bright blue eyes were fearful and begging.

"I'm sorry." The words were out of Kate's mouth before she even realized who had said them. Two shocked faces turned towards her. Martha's eyes held sympathetic understanding but Alexis' held stunned fear and the wish that her father would wake up and begin chatting away like he normally did and it was that wish that undid her and made her repeat the words, "I'm sorry."

"Darling, you have nothing to be sorry for," Martha dismissed with motherly affection, coming towards her and putting steadying hands on Kate's crossed arms, the limbs guarding her from any attack that could come her way.

Kate had been holding it together pretty well up until that moment. The absolute certainty in Martha's voice coupled with the comforting gesture coming from the motherly woman, something that she hadn't felt in years since her mother's death, threatened to be her undoing and an unwanted tear trickled down her face.

"Mph." A muffled groan drew their attention to the man in the bed. They all looked over and noticed that he seemed to be stirring and turned all their attention to him. His head flopped from the right to the left back to the right as if he was having an argument but his face held a wince that could be either pain or annoyance.

"Dad?" Alexis called, holding on to his hand tighter. Martha removed herself from Kate and went to stand by her granddaughter, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as the other one went to play with the beautiful ruby necklace that lay just below her collar bone. Two pairs of tearful, hopeful eyes stared down at the man in the bed, anxiously waiting for him to say something.

"'lexis," Castle semi-slurred, doing his best to open his very heavy eyes. His head felt like there was a radio in it but not set to any station as static seemed to be the only thing he could feel. Why couldn't he think straight? His mind registered the scratchy, over-starched sheets beneath his leaden body telling him that he was not at home in his comfortable and overly priced bed but somewhere new. He felt two warm hands holding one of his and heard the familiar voice of his daughter calling his name, almost begging him to wake up.

Someone must have taped his eyes shut because for what felt like five minutes Castle could not get them to obey his command to open but at long last the thick eyelids began to flutter and soon bright light assaulted his eyes making him wince and shut them again. Pain spiked in his head, stabbing him between the eyes and making him think that opening them again would not be a good idea. Still he heard his angel daughter calling to him, her voice sounding so scared that his fatherly instincts kicked in and he began to try again.

Bright, pain stabbing light didn't greet him this time, encouraging him to open his eyes further and allow him to see the relieved faces of his mother and daughter. "Hey pumpkin," he greeted Alexis with as wide a smile as his numb body could give.

"Hey," Alexis returned, two tears of joy spilling down her cheeks, "how are you feeling?"

Castle closed his eyes for a minute, the weight of exhaustion threatening to take him under but soon opened them again. "Tired," he answered honestly. "Where am I?"

"The hospital," Martha informed trying to sound as though she were annoyed.

"Hm?" Castle said by way of a question, his brows furrowing in concern. Images of an old, abandoned warehouse, following Becket and the others in and facing two armed men flashed in his mind, reminding him what had happened. "I got shot," he announced as though it wasn't obvious to the other two.

"We know," Martha answered. "You had to go big this time didn't you kiddo? Couldn't you have just gotten a black eye like last time and called it a day?"

Everyone in the room smiled at Martha's gentle, teasing reminder of the last time Castle had been injured while following Beckett around. Normalcy was slowly returning and they couldn't be more thrilled.

"Becket, Kate, is she okay?" Castle asked concerned when he remembered that she'd been shot. Okay, so it had only been a graze but still.

"I'm fine Castle," Kate answered stepping closer to the left side of his bed. The dopey smile he gave her made her smile in return but she saw the exhaustion he was feeling underneath. "Why don't you get some sleep? I've got to go call the boys and tell them you're fine."

Castle nodded weakly, his body too tired to fully cooperate. He looked towards his right, "You guys don't have to stay," he assured as much as he could. "I'll be fine."

"Don't worry dad, just get some rest." Alexis stood out of her chair and bent over, giving her father a loving kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too." They watched as his eyes shut closed and his breathing evened out, adoring smiles upon their faces.

Kate stood where she was, listening to the sound of him breathing for a few minutes before she cleared her throat and began heading for the door. "I'm going to call Ryan and Esposito. I promised I'd update them," she excused then stepped out, not seeing Martha and Alexis' knowing looks.

"Esposito."

"Hey, did you ID the guys yet?" Kate asked as she began to pace the hall outside of Castle's room. She didn't want to automatically jump into updating in case it showed how worried she actually had been.

"Yeah. The shooter was Judeah French. No listed family or friends so Ryan and I are looking into non-listed family. His friend was Joseph Adair, son to Maria and Harold. We've located them and are on our way to inform them right now," Esposito informed evenly, giving Ryan a look while he drove. Normally Esposito drove but they had a feeling Beckett would call him instead of Ryan so he conceded the keys to his partner. "How's Castle?"

"He'll be fine. The surgery went well and providing he does what he's told," she smiled when she could practically hear Esposito's eyes roll at the idea, "he'll be as good as new in a few months. He woke up briefly but he's still pretty tired so he's sleeping right now."

"Cool. Tell him we'll visit him later on tonight." Esposito's tone was light and normal but Kate heard the concealed relief underneath it. She was glad that Castle had been adopted into the 12th family; it made her feel good to know that her friends and family cared about him as much as she did, though she'd punch anyone who told him that. "The Captain says you have the next two days off and you had better get your arm seen to-" The sentence was cut off followed by muffled voices and the dinging sound of the keys in the car then Esposito's voice came back on, "I gotta go, we're here. Ryan says we'll see you tonight."

The line went dead before she could tell them that she probably wouldn't be here tonight when they visited but she had a sneaky suspicion that that was the point. Ryan and Esposito knew her better than almost anyone and they probably knew that she had no intention of staying too much longer and by stating that they'd see her tonight, they were hoping to relay that she should stay until they get there. She didn't know if Montgomery actually told her to get her arm looked at but she figured it couldn't hurt.

After the staff had finished examining her arm, Kate went back to Castle's room silently praying that he was still asleep. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him, she actually really liked his conversations and the more he could make, the better he was doing, but she needed some time to decompress and process before she went back to the normal teasing and banter.

She walked briskly towards his room, her arms swinging away at her sides and the air brushing crisply around her face and through her hair. Over the years she'd begun to get used to the smell of hospitals but when it came to a friend being in one, the same discomfort of them came back. She carefully opened the door then peeked in, not surprised to see Alexis reading some sort of school book and doing homework. What did surprise her, though not totally, was that Martha wasn't there. Castle still seemed to be asleep so the only sounds in the room were his deep snoring and the scratch of pencil on paper every few minutes.

The sound of the door opening alerted the young woman that someone had come so she looked up to see who it was, a smile crossing her face when it was someone she knew. "Hey Beckett," she greeted warmly, setting her pencil and school book onto the small rollaway bedside table. She could tell that the Detective wanted to say something so she added, "What's up?"

"Hi, and please call me Kate." Beckett responded as she softly closed the door behind her. "I just came by to say that I'm going to go home and freshen up but I'll be back later on. Is there anything I can get you while I'm out?"

Alexis smiled again. She could see that the Detective was very uncomfortable standing around and more than likely wanted nothing more than to escape for a little bit. It was understandable. Hospitals weren't comfortable for anyone to be in and now that they knew her dad would be okay there wasn't a need for someone to constantly be with him, especially his partner. While her dad saw Kate as more than just his partner, Alexis knew that Kate wasn't quite there yet. Sure she saw Rick as a friend as well as a partner but nothing beyond that and friends were allowed to not feel the need to stay around waiting. She suspected that after tonight, she too would probably spend some time in her own bed rather than by her dad's side but only if the first night went smooth.

"Thank you but Gram has left to grab some things from the house and some lunch. I think we'll be okay." A spark of something she thought was disappointment flared in Beckett's green eyes making her wonder if the Detective thought she should be helpful but in Alexis' opinion there really wasn't much that could be done besides sitting and waiting for her dad to sleep off the exhaustion he seemed to be feeling.

Kate nodded. "I was wondering where Martha was. I just thought she'd gone to get some coffee or something."

"From the hospital? Are you kidding?" Alexis joked with a laugh.

"Yeah I suppose it is pretty toxic not everyone can have their own espresso machine can they?" Kate laughed. Her mind instantly went to the idea of espresso and her mouth watered, God did that sound good right now!

"Did someone say espresso?" Castle's gruff voice asked weakly from the bed.

The two women turned to find him slowly waking up, smiled and walked over to the bed. His coloring was coming back and the weary blue eyes no longer looked so bruised but the rest of his features remained showing the two just how far they really have to go before he would be feeling more himself.

"We were talking about the hospital's toxic coffee," Alexis informed stepping closer to the bed and grabbing hold of her dad's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Castle answered honestly thankful that it was the truth. His mouth felt like someone had shoved cotton balls in it and sewn it shut so he smacked his lips a couple of times to help empty it. When it didn't work he frowned and looked apologetically at his daughter, "I could use a cup of water though, would you mind?"

"Darling I think you could use more than a cup of water," Martha's voice responded from the door while Alexis grabbed a cup of room temperature water and a straw then placed in front of her dad's face. The diva gave a heavy, overdramatic sigh as she entered, "Sadly I think you'll have to wait a few days before you can get all that."

Castle sipped greedily from the straw, the tepid water flowing smoothly down his parched throat, hydrating it like a raindrop in a desert. "Don't worry mother, I don't think anyone will be able to smell me over your perfume," he quipped lightly, his tone having lost its usual crispness in his weakened state, once he'd finished the glass. His face wrinkled and he inhaled a wheezing breath. "What are you wearing anyways and how much did you put on?"

"If you must know it's called Black Raspberry Vanilla and I didn't actually put that much on," Martha answered huffily as she deposited a bag of food and a suitcase onto the vacant couch in the corner under a window. "Somebody's got to smell good since you certainly don't."

"Hey I don't smell that bad," Castle defended. His head lolled to his left in an attempt to smell himself but when it didn't work he gave up and refocused his attention on his guests. He reached out his hand to take the cup of water his daughter was currently handing him, wincing when it pulled on his broken ribs, and quickly brought the cup back to his dry lips. He knew he was getting fluids via the IV line but they didn't do anything to moisten his mouth or throat and he really didn't like the cotton feeling.

"Not yet but you just wait. By the time you get out of here no one will want to stand next to you, no matter how many books you sell."

"Oh I don't know," Kate interjected, "I'm sure there's a blond bimbo or two out there that would do it for a chance at his money alone." Martha pointed at her as if to say "You're right" and Castle gave her a look that said "Thanks for that" but otherwise no one made a reply.

Castle shifted to get into a more comfortable position before he once again fell asleep, something he knew would happen pretty darn soon. His body had been in the same place since they'd brought him out of surgery and it was tired of it and aching to move but when he did pain reared its ugly head, stabbing him with a thousand white-hot pokers in his side and tearing at his leg with sharp, ravenous teeth. He gasped in response to the pain and his face went from "I'm not amused" to "Holy crap that hurts!" within seconds.

"Dad what's wrong?" Alexis asked immediately.

"Moving's going to be quite painful for him for awhile," Kate informed going over to her friend's side and grabbing his left hand, forcing him to focus on her. "Castle, try to breathe through it. The pain will calm, I promise but you have to give it time. Just breathe as deeply and as slowly as you can." She allowed him to squeeze her hand as pain attacked his body, silently offering as much support as she could.

Just as she was about to ask Martha to ask a nurse for more pain meds, the door to his room opened and the nurse from earlier walked in. Her genial smile faded when she saw her patient's distress and she quickly walked over to his right side, gently nudging Alexis out of the way. "What happened?"

"He tried to shift to get comfortable," Kate informed still keeping her eyes focused on Castle's.

Maddie nodded in understanding and pulled out a syringe and vial. She plunged the syringe into the vial, withdrawing the lever to draw in the liquid then quickly pulled it out. Making sure there weren't any air bubbles, she swiftly stabbed the opening at the IV line and plunged the medicine into it, waiting until Castle's heart rate evened out before she placed a soft hand on his arm. "I'm afraid you're going to need help moving for a week or so."

Castle gave her his tired version of a charming smile. "If you're the one giving me the help then I'm okay with that."

"Well I will be for tonight," Maddie answered with a warm laugh, "but tomorrow I'm afraid you'll get someone else. Now how are you feeling?"

"Good, floaty."

"That would be the pain medication working. You just close your eyes and get some rest." Maddie waited until her patient did exactly that then turned to the three women in the room. "Sorry about that," she apologized though she guessed she didn't have to. "The three broken ribs he has are going to make it quite painful for him to move about on his own. If you see that he's beginning to get uncomfortable press the nurse button on the side of his bed and someone will come and help him move."

"Could we help him?" Alexis asked wanting to be of some use if she could while she was around.

Maddie paused in her retreating steps and turned around. She looked at the man in the bed, trying to determine if there was any potential harm in letting his friends and family help him. The girl who had asked was obviously eager but frightened making her uneasy about letting her help however the woman to the left of the patient seemed to exude confidence and was the one who took charge when he'd been in distress showing that she seemed to have an idea what she was doing.

"If it's something small like raising the bed or moving pillows then yes but otherwise we would prefer that you get us until he's a bit stronger," she finally answered. The instruction in her voice was plain but it was softened by the gentleness with which she spoke. Maddie knew that the girl only wanted to help and keep her father as comfortable as possible but she also knew that is she or the older woman were to try and help, they would probably end up causing more pain for the man.

"Thank you, we will." Kate replied for the other two understanding where the nurse was coming from. She waited for the younger woman to leave before she slid her hand out of Castle's grip and walked away from the bed. "Now that he seems like he'll be asleep for a while I'm going to go freshen up." She checked her watch and almost dropped her mouth open in shock when it read 3:00 pm. While she normally doesn't take that long to get home, shower and change she also knew that she would want to take her time and probably wouldn't get back until close to six so she offered, "I can bring some takeout Chinese when I come back."

"That would be wonderful dear, thank you," Martha answered as she unloaded the late lunch onto the now cleared bedside table. She knew the Detective wanted to escape and decompress for a few hours and so understood that by the time she returned it would be time for dinner.

"Okay, um any preferences?"

"Anything with chicken," Alexis answered as she grabbed her turkey sandwich and took a bite.

"Okay, Martha?"

"Anything is fine with me really. I'm not picky."

"Great. Alright then, I will see you two in a few hours or so."

"Take your time kiddo, we aren't in any hurry," Martha encouraged with an easy smile.

Kate gave a wave of good bye then turned around and left, feeling that her legs couldn't carry her to her car fast enough as the desire for a hot shower to wash away the day nearly overwhelmed her. Ryan and Esposito would probably already be here by the time that she came back but now that she knew Castle would be alright all she cared about was getting home.

She got in and started the car, turning the radio on and allowing the tunes to help her prepare for the long drive home through New York traffic.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update this fic! *ducks angry mob of readers* I promise, I haven't forgotten this poor thing. I'm in the process of trying to finish all of my open fics which is being stalled by my muse having run away.. :/**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! :) **

* * *

><p>Richard Castle awoke with a terrified start, jumping slightly from his dream. Pain flared in his injured side and leg making him groan from the sheer amount of it. His heart was pounding, beating several beats per second and his breathing sped up in response. The quick pace ratcheted the ache in his chest up even further from the strain it was putting on the sore muscles and broken ribs but he couldn't control his panic, not yet. He frantically looked around for the subject of his dream, hoping beyond hope that it had been just a dream and that she was fine but his deep blue irises could not locate Kate Beckett making his worry increase.<p>

"Dad," Alexis called to her father when she noticed that he was, essentially, freaking out. She got up from her place at the corner of the couch where her school books were currently spread out and went over to his side, placing a soothing ivory hand on his arm, moving it up and down as though it were a wave splashing gently against a rock. "Dad calm down, you're okay."

"Kate," was the only word he seemed to be able to squeeze out in between painful, constricting breaths. The immensely tight corset was back, driving all the air from his already restricted lungs and making it even harder to breathe.

"Beckett's fine Dad. She went home to shower and change; she's bringing Chinese with her when she comes back." Alexis tried to make sure her tone was both her normal quick explanation whenever her Dad was acting crazy but also reassuring and calming. The first sign that it had worked was the screeching of the heart monitor stopping and her father's breathing seemed to ease. Wheezing still accompanied each, obviously, painful breath he took but overall it had calmed and he'd begun to settle down.

The young woman waited patiently for her father to regain control of himself. She lovingly pushed stray hairs off his forehead with an adoring smile on her face causing the normal shine in her bright blue eyes to sparkle brighter than a diamond. Merely to expend the nervous energy that threatened to crack through her calm composure, she grabbed a Styrofoam cup full of water and handed it to the pained, weakened man in the bed that was her dad.

Even as he started to calm down, Rick felt the weariness of his body begin to pull him back under again. Ever so slowly, his blue eyes began to close. He tried to fight it but he was just so tired.

"Sleep Dad," Alexis bid soothingly. Her hand on his arm was a comfort he tried to absorb, allowing it to do its job and coax him back to sleep. The last sound he was aware of was a knock on his door; then he knew nothing more.

* * *

><p>Alexis watched as her dad fell back asleep. She hated that it was so necessary; she looked forward to when he would be awake more hours than he should be, writing, causing trouble and being his normal self again. But she knew that this much sleeping was imperative for healing and to be expected after a major surgery so she gently urged him to do what he needed and waited for his breathing to even out once again.<p>

Just as his eyes closed there was a knock on the door. It caught her off guard making her jump in surprise. She smiled when she saw the nurse, Maddie enter followed by Detectives Ryan and Esposito.

"You've got some visitors," Maddie commented with a smile as she stepped aside to allow the two men to enter. Her kind eyes drifted over to where Alexis' father slept then she looked back at the girl herself. "How is he doing?"

"He's okay," Alexis answered calmly. "He just fell back asleep."

"Good. Well, let me know if he needs anything," Maddie said, offering yet another smile before quietly closing the door behind her.

"Where's Martha?" Detective Esposito asked by way of breaking the silence. He liked Alexis, he really did but in his eyes she was still a child and he had no idea how to talk to children. Sure, she was probably more of a grownup than Castle was but still, it was awkward for him.

"She decided it was time for more coffee," Alexis answered with a slight smile at the memory of her grandmother's reaction to the hospital provided coffee. She stayed by her father's side for another few seconds then she moved back over to the couch where her she'd abandoned her homework and sat down, looking outside the shaded window that sat just behind her.

The sky outside the window was slowly growing darker as the sun began to set. Warm rays of evening sunlight were streaming through the cracks in the shade, dancing merrily among the strands of her strawberry red hair. She hadn't realized how quickly the day had passed until she'd actually stopped for a second to look at the world passing around her. Almost absently she checked the watch on her wrist, confirming that the work day for most people had only ended an hour ago.

"We passed the lounge on the way here," Detective Ryan spoke up, giving a look at his partner. "We didn't see her."

"You can't seriously expect Martha to drink the hospital's coffee," a new voice answered. They all turned to the door to see Detective Kate Beckett standing in the doorway with a smile on her face and Chinese food in her hands. She looked much better after taking a few hours for herself. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with small strands trailing down her face. She wore no makeup and her clothes were more casual than her usual civilian attire.

She walked into the room and placed the bags of food onto the now vacated table. Three pairs of eyes hungrily followed the containers as she pulled them out of the bag and handed them to each person in the room.

"Oh, finally, I'm starving," Martha's voice trilled happily as a new hand reached in and grabbed a container of food. "You know, Kate, you shouldn't keep people waiting so long for food. They might rebel. I remember one year I was in Macbeth and the show ended up being stalled in the Entr'acte. So of course the play itself went longer than any of us had expected and the crowd was so upset at being kept away from their dinner plans that no one clapped for us at the end."

Those in the small group shared a look with each other, one that Martha was oblivious to, then smiled. They had a feeling that the reason no one clapped was because the acting in the play wasn't actually that good not because the play had gone over. Never the less Kate smiled. "I apologize for taking so long. I had to stop by the precinct before I came by."

"Oh?" Esposito inquired. "And what did you have to do?"

"Paperwork," Kate answered without blinking an eye all the while not making eye contact. Though the Chief had given her time off, she felt like she should get her version of the incident filed before she took his advice.

Ryan and Esposito nodded knowingly then the conversation died down while everyone quietly consumed their food. The only sound in the room beyond their chewing was Castle's heart monitor beeping steadily and gentle snores. After a good seven minutes of silence, Esposito found he couldn't take the sound of the beeping anymore. "So, how's he doing?" he asked inclining his head towards Castle's sleeping form.

"Oh you know Richard," Martha answered in a light dismissal, "he always has to do everything in a dramatic way. He acts like a paper cut needs stitches." She looked over at her son, lying in the hospital bed and looking very much like the little boy he used to be. When she turned her attention back to those that were actually awake, it was in time to see them all finish rolling their eyes and she smiled. "He'll be fine."

Now that she knew her son would be fine, she found it easier to brush off the entire situation. When she'd first been told that he had been shot, her heart had all but stopped; it had only started when Detective Beckett had gone on to say that the bullet to his chest had been stopped, thankfully, by the bulletproof vest. Her breath had caught in her throat when she'd been told that another bullet had caught Richard in the lower leg; she didn't have experience with gunshot wounds so her immediate concern was the damage the bullet had caused.

What if Richard was left with permanent damage? What would the repercussions be if he was? Those were the two main questions running through her mind until the surgeon had come out and told them that Richard would be fine, providing he rested and followed the doctor's instructions of course. She'd had to hold in a scoff at that amendment. Richard Castle never followed anyone's orders; more importantly he always made it a point not to follow doctor's orders. He liked to think of himself as indestructible and often acted like he was. The only times he was ever compliant were when he thought he would get some sympathy out of the situation or when he truly felt miserable; the first almost always never happened much to his dissatisfaction and Martha could count on one hand the number of times the latter happened.

Silence descended upon the group once more as they finished eating. Alexis wasted no time in cleaning up the mess that had been made, using the act as an excuse to get out of the room for a bit. She knew that no one would blame her if she went home for the night but she knew the guilt would eat away at her all night if she did so she didn't even mention the idea.

After throwing away the empty Chinese containers, Alexis took her sweet time in returning back to her dad's room. She wandered around the halls for a few minutes, stretching her legs and releasing the kinks in her back and neck as she walked. Many of the doors to the rooms were closed or only slightly open, giving those in the recovery ward some peace and quiet. As she passed the nurse's station, she noticed that a change of duty was happening and absently looked at the wall clock behind the bustling nurses. Tired acceptance crossed onto her young features when she read that it was a little after eight p.m.

Her normal bedtime was around ten or eleven but today had been physically boring and emotionally draining. Yawning broadly, Alexis decided it was time to return back to her dad's room and curl up onto the small couch.

When she entered the hospital room, it was to see the spare couch cleaned up and pulled out into a makeshift bed complete with sheets, a pillow and a blanket. With the exception of her grandmother, who was sitting by her dad's bed, and her sleeping father, the room was empty. How long had she been gone?

"Where'd everyone go?" she asked as she walked further into the room.

Martha started in surprise at the sound of her granddaughter's voice. She hadn't heard the door open and so didn't realize that anyone was in the room with her. "Detectives Ryan and Esposito went home for the night with the promise to check-in before their shift in the morning. Kate went to go ask for another set of sheets and a couple more pillows."

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows. She hadn't seen Detective Beckett out in the halls. Perhaps they had just missed one another? Another yawn interrupted her thoughts and she'd just brought her hand up to cover her mouth in time for her grandmother to eye her critically.

"Why don't I take the first shift?" Martha suggested after seeing just how truly exhausted Alexis was. Richard had just received another dose of pain medication not long before Alexis had entered so she doubted that he'd be waking any time soon but she knew that her granddaughter would worry if someone wasn't up with him so she happily volunteered.

"No, I will," Kate interjected before either woman had time to say anything else. She crossed her arms defiantly when they both looked like they were going to argue. "I have some paperwork to finish anyways." She held up a messenger bag to emphasize her point then walked over to join Martha beside Castle's bed.

"Gram, why don't you take the spare bed and I'll take the couch?" Alexis suggested pointing at the spare hospital bed that no one had even noticed was there.

Martha was about to argue with it all but she had to admit that she was just as tired as Alexis was so she simply nodded and grabbed one of the spare blankets and pillows that Kate had brought with her. While she settled into the bed, Alexis moved over to the couch and curled up within the sheets.

From her spot by Castle's bed, Kate watched as both women quickly fell asleep. She waited until the sounds of soft snores filled the room before she allowed her gaze to fall from the paperwork that she had in her hands to that of her partner.

Castle was lying still as death in the bed. If it wasn't for the healthy color his skin had slowly begun to gain, the slow and steady beeping of the heart monitor and the steady rhythm of his breathing, she probably would have thought that he was, in fact, dead. When his skin prickled with goose bumps and his breathing came out in a shiver, she gently pulled the blanket higher upon his torso, covering the majority of his chest with it. His face pulled into a brief grimace, why she didn't know, before it settled back into the peaceful calm in had been ever since she'd returned.

In a way she was glad that he was so deeply asleep. Not only did she not want him to be in pain but, more importantly, she didn't want him knowing that she was openly staring at him. If she got caught she could always make some excuse of thinking that she thought she saw a bug on his face or something but in truth, she was studying his handsome features.

Yes, Katherine Beckett knew that Richard Castle was an attractive man; she wasn't as blind to it as most women assumed. The fact of the matter was that she simply tried to ignore it. His childish personality helped to diminish his charm a bit at first but as the years progressed, she found that she actually quite adored that trait. It went far in making sure that neither she, nor Ryan or Esposito became too stressed when on a case as well as endearing him to practically everyone at the 12th.

Castle shifted in his bed, drawing a sleepy groan from his lips as his ribs and leg were jostled. She watched as he instantly stilled and fell back into an uneasy sleep. Kate had never been a touchy-feely person but even still she found herself reaching out to begin to gently rub his arm. The skin beneath her fingers was warm, letting her know just how alive he was. She felt the muscles beneath her fingers tense briefly at her touch then slowly begin to relax under her ministrations.

Careful to keep her hand on Castle's arm, Kate leaned back in her chair, stretching out her legs underneath the hospital bed. She slouched marginally so that her head was supported by the back of the chair and simply watched her partner continue to sleep. The day's events and emotions came crashing down on her one by one until she began to find it hard to keep her eyes open. Soon, the sounds of Martha and Alexis' breathing, Castle's snores, and the beeping of the monitor began to fade and before she even knew what was happening, Detective Kate Beckett had fallen asleep.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Tiara walked quietly into the room of her next patient, a Richard Castle. She'd heard the name from somewhere but she wasn't sure where. Silently she opened the door, more than aware that it was still quite early in the morning and that his visitors were still sleeping, and crept further inside.

To her immediate right, sleeping in the spare hospital bed was an older lady sprawled wildly out under one of the hospital's thin blankets; if Tiara had to guess it was probably the patient's mother though the family resemblance was small. On the pull-out couch was a young girl, probably the patient's daughter though she looked more like the older woman than her father, curled up and fast asleep; once in a while she would twitch as though in the throes of a nightmare but otherwise her face was serene and angelic. The third woman she couldn't place in relation to the patient; she slept in one of the hospital's hard chairs, her limbs a combination of sprawled out and curled together. It appeared as though she were trying to keep her distance from the patient while also being close. Tiara figured it was a fight between her subconscious, which wanted to be close, and her conscious which wanted to keep its distance.

When her eyes traveled to the actual patient, she started in surprise when she found him lying awake. He seemed calm and perfectly content to stare at the third woman while she slept. The look of love and joy on his face couldn't have been more real and it made the girlie side of Tiara cry, "Awww!"

"Good Morning Mister Castle, how are you feeling today?" she greeted in a whisper, doing her best not to wake the women. She walked up to her patient and grabbed the chart at the foot of the bed. With her pen in hand, she quickly wrote down the most immediate vitals she could find, namely his heart rate and pulse ox, then she moved to take the rest of them.

"Ready to leave," her patient answered almost petulantly. He honestly looked more tired than anything but she didn't comment on it. His answer wasn't that unusual really, most patients didn't like to be stuck at the hospital longer than they absolutely had to and going by how strong his vitals were, he honestly didn't need to be here much longer.

"Well, your vitals are pretty good, maybe the doctor will release you sooner than you expected," she answered, giving him hope that she prayed wasn't false. He smiled charmingly at her and shifted in his bed, giving a great wince when he moved. "How are you doing? You look a bit uncomfortable, would you like to move a bit?"

"If you're asking if I would like to get out of this bed then yes!" His exclamation was quiet but adamant and she smiled indulgently at him.

"I was thinking more just shifting into a more comfortable p0sition in the bed," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah," her patient answered sounding mildly dejected. He sighed and bit back a groan when his chest expanded a little too far for his broken ribs. His breath hitched in the middle of the sigh and his face scrunched in pain.

Tiara patiently waited for the pain to recede, her hands clasped in front of her while she waited. The soft morning sun caught her eye as it began to blink through the windows, briefly drawing her gaze. She loved mornings, providing she was already awake that is. Given her job she was usually awake before the sun came up and she enjoyed each and every sunrise.

"I'm not so sure moving is a good idea," Mr. Castle admitted breathily once he was able to speak.

"Well," she said teasingly as she slowly pulled out a syringe, "how about we give you some more pain medication first?"

"I think I love you," he answered solemnly. The small smile in the corner of his lips and the bright gleam in his eyes were the only hints he gave that he was joking and she smiled back at him.

Without responding, Tiara slid the syringe into the IV portal and plunged the contents into the line. She recorded what she did while she waited for the medicine to take effect then returned to her patient's side. "Ready?" she asks before she slowly raised the head of the bed.

Mr. Castle groaned deep in his throat as his sore body was shifted. The sound pierced a spot close to Tiara's heart but she ignored it knowing that she couldn't afford to get close to any patient. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman in the chair start awake at the sound of his groan.

"Castle?" the woman inquired, alert though she had just woken up. She blinked, obviously trying to clear the sleep from her mind, and looked around. Surprise shone on her face almost as brightly as the sun that had steadily risen as she looked outside.

"Hey Beckett, how did you sleep?" Mr. Castle teased. Tiara remained quiet as the two conversed and continued to gently help her patient shift in bed. Careful though she was, she could tell that she was still causing her patient pain and it stung.

"Shut it Castle," the woman answered curtly, throwing the patient a slight glare that dared him to comment further.

Tiara wondered what kind of a relationship these two people had; they referred to each other by one another's last name. Who did that? Coworkers? Cops? Didn't the patient's chart say that he had a GSW to the leg? Was he shot in the line of duty? Tiara looked at her patient. He didn't look like a cop; the complete opposite actually. Though he could use a shower, she could still see superiority in the way he sat in the bed. _Money, _her brain supplied and her lip briefly curled into disgust. Figures! But then why the bullet wound?

"How long have I been asleep?" the woman asked, looking at her watch. With her eyes hidden by her hair, Tiara watched as the woman carefully scanned the body of the patient. She stopped on his wounded leg and his injured side then she briefly stared at the man's face. Tiara had been a nurse long enough to know when someone was checking on a person without actually asking if they were okay and that was exactly what this woman was doing.

"I'm just going to check your incision," Tiara informed her patient. She gave them both a look of apology for interrupting but it was hospital policy to update each patient about what she was doing.

The patient nodded that he heard but the woman's eyes instantly flashed from her watch to what Tiara was doing, watching her every move like a hawk searching for prey. Gently as she could, Tiara unwrapped the bandage around Mr. Castle's calf. The incision looked good, not too enflamed and no signs of infection. However, Tiara could tell that it was still tender so she made her examination brief and placed a clean bandage over it. She grabbed some fresh gauze wrapping and secured the bandage in place.

"Alright everything looks good. Your incision is clean and your vitals are good. How's your pain?" Tiara carefully placed the patient's leg back onto the mound of pillows and moved back to the foot of the bed to record the rest of her findings.

"It could be lower but I'll live," her patient responded.

"What? No theatrics Richard?" a new voice chimed skeptically. Tiara turned to her right and found that the older woman was awake and sitting upright on the side of the bed.

"It's too early for theatrics," the younger woman in the chair grumbled and the patient gave the older woman a knowing look of "That's why."

"Right," Tiara said, stopping any further banter for the moment. "Well let me know if it gets too bad and I'll give you your next dose. Okay?"

"'Kay," the patient responded with a warm but tired smile.

Unable to stop herself, Tiara gave his hand a comforting pat. She then gave the two awake women a nod of goodbye and left; she had other patients to visit.

* * *

><p>Castle watched the nurse leave with tired curiosity. Usually he had no trouble charming hospital staff, or the staff of anyplace really, but this nurse seemed determined not to give in. It made him wonder why. What had he done that had obviously offended her?<p>

"Castle, you okay?"

He looked to his right and found Kate looking at him with disguised concern. It took him a few minutes to figure out that he was frowning so he replaced it with a smile, strained though it may be, and answered, "Yeah, I'm good." He shifted around slightly to get better settled in his new position then stilled as fire swept through his right side. His left arm curled over his stomach, enveloping his broken ribs in his hand. It did nothing for the pain of course but it made him feel better nonetheless. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, _I _am going to go to the precinct and turn in this paperwork," Kate held up a stack of papers in her lap as if to emphasize her point. "Then I'm going to go back to the warehouse to see if I can find a clue to the whereabouts of our killer."

For a moment, Castle had forgotten that there was actually a case to be solved – getting shot does that to a person. They had found a homeless man who had been beaten to death in the middle of Central Park. It had been hard to track down any leads considering the man had practically been a ghost. Eventually they had gotten a tip about the real estate among the homeless and decided to check out the abandoned warehouse which was considered to be the best for squatting.

The fact that Beckett planned on going back wasn't something Richard liked to hear and his traitorous heart monitor showed it.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked, looking from Kate to his mother and back again while ignoring the rapidity of his heart monitor. He sat up a little straighter in his bed, a response to him becoming more involved in the conversation. Because of his injuries he didn't get far; he stopped almost as quickly as he began with a hiss and a deep throated groan.

Kate smiled briefly at his concern, an act that made his heart melt. The smile quickly turned to an eye roll that she often gave him when he was being over protective.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, a smile in her voice. "I'll have Ryan and Esposito with me, not to mention about twenty uniforms as well."

Castle nodded that he heard. With the knowledge that she would have plenty of back-up going with her, his body relaxed into the bed and multiple pillows. The muscles in his legs twitched, sending a brief spike of pain sharp as a shard of glass through his injured calf. He grimaced with the pain but it didn't stop the feeling of anxiety that rushed through his veins. His body literally ached to get moving, to go with her; so much so that his fingers were dancing atop the hospital issued blanket in anticipation.

Silence descended upon the room, filling it comfortably. The only things that were heard were Castle's heart monitor and Alexis' soft snores. Castle smiled when he realized that his daughter was breathing in time with his somewhat steady heart rate, in and out, in and out. In a way it was almost relaxing, calming his muscles and stilling his previously jiving fingers.

After a good ten minutes' silence, Kate inhaled deeply then stood. "Well, I should get going. I have to stop by my place before I go to the precinct." Her phone chirped and, out of training, she instantly grabbed it, checking the screen before she relaxed and smiled. "Esposito says that he and Ryan will be here shortly to check in on you. They are such mother hens."

"Isn't everyone?" Alexis' voice asked sounding groggy. The group turned her direction and waited for her to wake up a bit before someone answered her.

"Morning Pumpkin," Richard greeted with a broad smile. Now that Alexis was awake he wanted to appear as alert and fine as possible. The act was hard to do though because the previously high dosage of pain medication was slowly worming its way of his system – something that his recently broken ribs and surgically fixed leg didn't appreciate. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," the young red-head answered blearily. Her hands moved to her head, giving the scalp a small scratch before she quickly began trying to calm her hair down to its normal state.

The three adults laughed at her concern for her image, the sound of Castle's groan quickly accompanying it. All three women turned a sharp eye on him, staring at him in concern.

"I'm fine," he immediately assured with a raised hand. "Just need to remember not to do that for a while."

"It should help that you aren't as funny as you think you are," Beckett chided gently, gathering her things to go.

Richard gave her a "very funny" look which made her smile brighter.

"Are you leaving?" Alexis asked, sounding almost worried. To say that Castle was confused by her reaction wouldn't quite be accurate but it was close. Why would she be worried that Beckett was leaving? Sure, he was worried but that was because he knew where she was going after she went to the precinct.

"Yeah, I've got some paperwork to turn into Captain Montgomery," Beckett answered with what could only be described as an apologetic smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can but until then-"

She never got to finish her assurance as a very familiar voice called, "Yo, Castle how you doin' man?"

The small party turned their heads to the door where Ryan and Esposito were currently standing, out of the way and unnoticed. Ryan was blushing slightly at Esposito's unnecessarily loud interruption but the man himself just stood with a smile on his face.

"-Ryan and Esposito are coming," Beckett finished lamely, though she knew everyone (including those down the hall) already knew that. While facing Alexis, she rolled her eyes at her friends but when she turned around to face the two men, she gave them a shy, warm smile.

"I'm doin' good!" Castle answered, feeling Esposito's energy practically seep into his bones. The response wasn't a total lie; he was feeling better, though only a little. It was the concern falling out of their eyes like tears that had made him answer in the positive. There wasn't a reason for them to be so worried; sure he'd been shot but he would be fine. "I'm going to get out of here soon, preferably today."

"That's good," Ryan answered with a smile as he and his partner moved further into the room, thus allowing Beckett to actually leave.

"I'll see you later Castle," Beckett said in good-bye.

Richard didn't answer, merely offering a wave of bye in return. He couldn't very well say the first thing that had come to his mind which was, looking forward to it, now could he? That would be a fast way to spook the woman. The almost shy way she'd said though had made him wish he had at least said something but he couldn't find the words.

"Bye Beckett," Alexis bid with a wave. She grabbed her overnight bag and escaped into the hospital's bathroom, offering the two detectives a shy, embarrassed smile before she did.

"Did the doctors say that you would be getting released soon?" Esposito asked warily, knowing full well that they hadn't.

"Well, no but like that's going to stop me?" Castle replied, undaunted by his friend's doubt.

"Uh-huh," Esposito unhelpfully replied.

"Well, darling, I think I'll follow Detective Beckett's example and leave," Martha dramatically said, obviously growing tired of being in the hospital. Since he had the two other detectives with him, she didn't see a point to her remaining there as well.

"If you were only going to stay for the night, Mother, you could have just slept at home," Castle teased his mother unable to stop himself. The normal twinkle in his eyes was dulled by pain but he was proud of himself for being able to put it there nonetheless.

"What and leave Alexis here by herself?" Martha gawked as though the Alexis was eight rather than eighteen.

"I wasn't here alone," Alexis answered just coming out of the bathroom and looking beautiful. Sometimes Castle couldn't believe that he and Meredith had produced such a gorgeous and amazing daughter. Oh, Meredith had been beautiful but it seemed that was all there had been for her; especially when compared to Kate.

"I know darling," Martha answered condescendingly as though talking to the young child she obviously viewed Alexis to be. "But, you were just so worried about your father that I couldn't leave you."

Alexis blushed as though a secret she'd been wanting to keep had been revealed. The reason, Castle guessed, was because it made him feel guilty for worrying her. Not that he'd had a say in being shot because he really hadn't but still, it made his heart ache to think about how she must have been feeling the past couple days. Alexis frowned when she noticed Castle's smile diminish and she opened her mouth to speak but Richard cut her off.

"You should go home too sweetie," he said in the gentle voice he reserved for when he was being fatherly. He wasn't kicking her out in the least and he wanted her to know that.

Alexis shook her head and pulled out a very determined stance. "I'm fine, Dad. I'll stay."

"Are you sure dear?" Martha questioned, grabbing her things to go. "There's much better food and coffee at home."

"I'll be fine Gram," the younger Castle assured indulgently. She threw her father an eye roll that told the rest of them how she truly felt but she had been and always would be polite and loving to her Grandmother.

"If you say so," Martha disbelievingly replied. Castle knew that she'd never trusted hospitals and doctors (unless she was trying to marry one that is) and he was sure that feeling doubled whenever someone she loved had been put in one. "Well children, I'm off. Richard, I'll see you after classes."

With a regal wave of her hand, Martha left, leaving the others to sigh in relief. They all liked Martha, loved her even, but sometimes there was such an air of tension around her that they felt like they couldn't breathe; of course, that could have just been her perfume.

"Hate to do this Bro but, we gotta go too," Esposito said once he stopped hearing Martha's heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

"Yeah, the Captain said we could come in late but we still had to come in," Ryan explained in both an apology and a pout.

"Thanks for stoppin' by guys," Castle thanked. He held out his hand waiting for the baby bird goodbye they often gave each other instead of a fist bump, smiling at the two men when they responded in kind. "And guys?" he called to them just before they reached the door. "Lookout for her."

Knowing exactly who he meant and why, the two detectives smiled.

"Always Bro," Esposito earnestly replied then he and Ryan left, leaving just Alexis and Castle to themselves.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>There you are - another chapter in and before three months has passed, aren't you proud of me? lol.. <strong>

**Hit that teeny, tiny, little inconsequential Review button to let me know what you think of the chapter, or the fic in general..please? It helps keep me writing. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor Martin Derr waited until he saw the two men leave his patient's room before he walked in. He'd been in the doorway when the patient had boldly claimed that he would be going home and he'd smiled when he'd heard it. Like every other medical professional, he understood the patients' wishes to leave ASAP but most of the time, they had been forced to wait until their bodies agreed with their minds. According to this patient's chart, he may very well be ready to leave today but ultimately it was up to Martin.

The atmosphere in the room was silent but comfortable so he felt free to smile at the two people within it as he entered.

"Good morning," he greeted cheerily, "how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," the patient, a Richard Castle, lied through his teeth. Martin could tell that he was hurting; he just obviously refused to show it for the sake of the younger woman in the room.

_Wait, _Martin's mind commanded, _does that file seriously say Richard Castle? As in, the novelist Richard Castle?" _

Having never had seen the author, Martin couldn't be sure but how many Richard Castles could there be in New York? It had to be him.

"That's good," Martin answered blankly as he finished reading the chart. "I'm Doctor Derr," he introduced, realizing he hadn't done that as of yet, "and I hear you're ready to leave us Mister Castle."

"Yep," the man answered with a dulled glint in his blue eyes. "I'm assuming that's not a problem. The nurse earlier said that everything looked good so there was a chance."

The undertone of doubt wasn't hard to miss in his confident voice and Martin smiled. The man obviously didn't know how to woo other men. Luckily for him, Martin did.

"Well, let's see how everything looks, shall we?" Martin encouraged, somehow finding himself not wanting to say no to this man.

His touch was gentle as his hands roamed over the bandaged leg, careful not to cause more pain than what couldn't be helped. Mr. Castle's skin was warm under his fingers, almost inviting. He could feel the calf muscles twitch here and there and he felt how Mr. Castle tensed in obvious pain when they did but overall he was happy with how things looked and felt.

"Everything looks good," Martin said though his mind was saying really, really good while licking its lips hungrily. He shook his head to get a better hold on himself; he had a boyfriend after all. "How is your side? Is the wrapping too tight?"

Mr. Castle was quiet for a moment while he considered the answer to Martin's question. His eyes closed so that he could listen to what his body was telling him beneath the constant onslaught of pain then slowly shook his head. "Nope, it's good."

_Well, at least he answered one question, _Martin's mind somewhat complained. He knew his chances of getting the truth about how Mr. Castle was really feeling weren't likely while the young woman, more than likely his daughter, was in the room so he didn't bother trying again. He simply inserted a small dose of pain relief into the IV then wrote down what he did, showing the information to Mr. Castle before he replaced the file at the foot of the bed.

Mr. Castle gave him a nod of gratitude, his eyes saying what his mouth wouldn't – Thank You.

Martin opened his mouth then closed it, determined not to ask the question he'd been dying to ask since he'd entered. It wasn't professional to gush like a fangirl. Eventually his desire won out, though and he asked, "I'm sorry, but are you Richard Castle the author?"

The man in the bed smiled happily when he realized that he had a fan in the room and Martin felt his knees go a little weak at the bright gleam in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, yes I am." Martin once again opened his mouth to ask a question then shut it just as quickly but Mr. Castle seemed to understand his next question and offered, "Would you like an autograph?"

"Yes!" Martin answered in a practical squeal. God he really was a girl wasn't he? He blushed at his outburst and tried to resume his professional manner. Briefly chewing his lip, he asked, "Would it be alright if you signed a book? I have it out at the nurse's desk. The early hours of the morning can be quiet and sometimes you need something to keep you awake."

"I'd be delighted to," the man answered politely making Martin almost run out of his room to get his book. When he returned, Mr. Castle was sitting more upright, looking like an uthor at a book signing rather than a man in a hospital. "Should I make it out to Doctor Derr or Martin Derr or both?"

"Just Martin is fine. Thank you so much for doing this." He tried his best to be patient but he found himself voicing his next thought while he waited. "I'm assuming that you would also like my 'autograph'?"

The deep chuckle that reverberated through Mr. Castle's chest made Martin want to chuckle as well. At least the man knew how to appreciate dry humor.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, yes," Mr. Castle replied clearly insinuating that he wanted to make sure it was within Martin's medical right to release him. He handed the book back to Martin, a sincere dedication in it.

"Let's see how you handle breakfast then we'll talk," Martin said, not wanting to make any promises he couldn't keep.

"Fair enough," the patient conceded, briefly looking over at his daughter with an excited smile before returning his attention to Martin.

"For now rest while I have Marta bring up some food. Pancakes and eggs okay or is it too much?"

"I think you just became my favorite doctor," Mr. Castle answered in the positive.

Martin laughed. "Okay, I'll have her bring it soon," he promised. Then, with his newly signed book clutched tightly in his hand, Martin left, half wishing he could keep the man here forever and half knowing he would do whatever this man wanted.

* * *

><p>Alexis Castle stood in the hospital room, staring at her father in disbelief and anger. Glowering would probably have been a better description but it sounded much more respectful to say staring. She couldn't believe what she'd just been told and, more to the point, she didn't like it.<p>

She'd sat quietly on the sidelines, watching the doctor flirt with her dad. It had made her smile in amusement but she'd made sure the doctor didn't know that. As it had turned out, she needn't have bothered since the man didn't seem to want to take his eyes off her dad.

She'd joked as much as she could while her dad had eaten, every once in a while taking a bite when he offered her one. She knew he hadn't really been that hungry and since she was, she hadn't seen a reason to reject the offer.

When the doctor had come back to check up on his patient, he still had the school-boy-crush grin on his face. She hadn't been able to tell whether it was simply her father's personality or the fact that he was a famous author or both that was contributing to the man's admiration but in the end it hadn't mattered. Almost as soon as Doctor Derr had stepped in, he'd announced that her dad was well enough to be released into someone's care. Since the only person of legal that had been around was Alexis, he'd been released into her care specifically.

Alexis had done her best to argue against the decision, stating that she wasn't the right person for it but the doctor had waved off her concern with nothing more than a "you'll be fine". She'd wanted to complain about the doctor's seeming unconcern about his patient's health and his "caretaker's" ability to actually take care of him but not only was that not her style but she'd been essentially taking care of her dad since she'd been old enough to do so, so why should this be any different?

Of course, now he was injured and could barely move but there had been a couple times like this, she was sure, though she couldn't think of any at the moment.

As soon as the doctor had left, her dad had called his car service to come and get them and _that _was the reason for her glare.

"Shouldn't you call Gram or someone?" she asked, not wanting to suggest Detective Beckett even though they both knew that's who she'd meant.

"Nah, I'll be fine," her father assured, waving off her concern exactly like the doctor had. "Charlie will be able to handle helping me get to and from the car."

"And what about once we get to the loft?" Alexis challenged unwilling to let things go. Her temper was starting to flare the more she talked. It wasn't that she didn't want to take care of her dad but she was nervous that she'd end up hurting him worse or something.

"He'll help with that too," her dad once again assured while placing a hand on hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I promise, you won't have to worry about a thing."

Anger and hurt filled Alexis' chest, making it puff out in indignation.

"I am _not _worried about the transportation," she challenged, somehow managing not to raise her voice. She paused to take a breath and calm her emotions, not liking how she was somewhat yelling at her father. "I'm worried about you getting hurt in the process." Though she could feel something close to panic beginning to rise, Alexis couldn't stop there; she needed her father to know her worries. "What if Charlie accidentally presses too hard on your side and makes your broken ribs worse? What if you both fall while he's trying to help you in or out of the wheelchair and you get injured worse?"

Alexis cringed when he saw the look of adoration, love, and pity on her father's face. She didn't want his pity, she didn't want his sympathy. She wanted him to wait for someone more capable of taking care of him to come before he left.

He reached further out, wincing when it stretched his damaged torso, and grabbed her arm then slowly pulled her onto the bed so that she was sitting by his right knee, facing him. She knew that he'd wanted her to sit the other way so that he could give her a hug but knowing how much that would probably hurt, that was something she wasn't yet comfortable doing.

"I will be okay Pumpkin, I promise," he comforted as best he could. There was such earnest in his eyes that Alexis found herself almost unable to doubt him; almost.

"But what if something does happen?" she stubbornly argued.

He laughed then immediately stopped, cringing with pain. Alexis' heart bled for her father but she didn't budge, wanting him to answer her first.

"If it does then you can bring me back here and have them keep me here until you're satisfied that I'm alright," he promised.

She smiled a little at his answer. "Can I have that in writing?"

"Whoa, when did I become a lawyer?" he pouted, sharing the same contempt for lawyers that everyone else did; though that didn't stop him from having more than he needed at his beck and call.

"I just want something that I can show you to remind you of your promise," Alexis replied innocently.

"Fine," her father conceded with another pout and an added eye roll. "Go get some paper and a pen."

Alexis smiled, truly happy that she'd partially won. She stood up then leaned in to give her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Love you," she said as she walked out to the nurse's station. She almost didn't hear his, "Love you too," as she left.

Kate sat at her desk, staring intently at her computer screen as though willing it to show her how Castle was doing. After she'd left the hospital, she'd immediately gone home and showered, desperate to get the smell of "hospital" off her. She'd taken her time too, not actually wanting to go to work; but since she'd felt too uncomfortable to stay with her partner it had been her only place to go.

She'd arrived at the precinct two hours later, feeling better than she had when she'd woken up and trying to deny the rush of excitement she'd felt when she'd woken up to find Castle watching her sleep.

"Detective, what are you doin' here?" Captain Montgomery questioned, stopping her from reaching her desk. "I thought I told you to take the next couple of days off."

"Yes sir, you did but I wanted to come in and turn in my paperwork before I forgot."

"You never forget to turn in paperwork," he replied suspiciously. "Are you trying to avoid Castle?"

"What? No, of course not." It was an obvious lie, they both knew it but she felt ashamed to admit the truth.

Yes she was avoiding her injured partner. It had bothered her to see him hurting like he was so she'd turned tail and ran to the only place she thought could give her an appropriate distraction – the precinct. Okay, so that wasn't the only reason; she also worried what would happen if she spent too much time around the man. Funny things happened to partners that were attracted to one another when one of them was hurt and she didn't want that happening to her and Castle.

"Uh-huh," the Captain disbelievingly agreed. "Well, in that case, you are to go home and rest until the day after tomorrow," he said, making sure to enunciate each and ever word of his command.

"But sir-"

"-no 'buts' Detective," Montgomery cut her off. Stubborn though they both were, Kate knew that the Captain would win this argument for no other reason than he was her boss as well as her friend.

"Could I at least give you the report on the accident?" she asked, admitting defeat with her question.

"That's fine," he answered, holding out his hand for the paperwork within hers. She handed it to him somewhat petulantly then strode away.

Just as the elevator dinged, he called out to her, "Oh and Detective? Give Castle my regards and tell him I'll stop by to check on him later."

Kate had to stop herself from growling at her friend as she stepped into the elevator. They both knew she was going to go back to visit Castle, hell the entire precinct probably knew that, but that didn't mean that she had to admit it out loud. After all, she couldn't have everyone knowing how much she needed her partner.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know! I said that I wouldn't get them together but it seems these two have minds of their own and demand to be put into a relationship! What can I do? You can't say no to them when they're that insistent, can you? ;) <strong>

**Review! PLEASE?**


End file.
